1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to data processing devices, and more particularly to testing data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices are typically tested to ensure their operation complies with a specification. A conventional testing technique for data processing devices is referred to as scan testing. Scan testing can detect manufacturing faults, such as defective transistors and improper device interconnections. In addition, scan testing can be employed to verify that individual logic paths at the data processing device are capable of operating at a specified frequency. However, it can be difficult to test some functionality of a data processing device with scan testing and other testing techniques, such as loopback testing.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.